Severus, de l'autre côté du miroir
by DameLicorne
Summary: Severus Rogue en est certain, Albus Dumbledore lui cache quelque chose. Est-ce pour cela que Harry Potter traîne dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? Non, décidément, il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net.


_Merci à JKR sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait. Merci à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses bons conseils. L'image qui m'a inspiré ce texte m'a été donnée par la page FB Harry Potter plus qu'une fiction, notre monde._

* * *

De toute évidence, Albus Dumbledore commençait à devenir sénile. Du moins, c'était l'opinion de Severus Rogue. Et lorsqu'il avait arrêté une opinion, il n'en changeait pas facilement.

Depuis le début des vacances de Noël, le directeur de Poudlard regardait Harry Potter avec un air malicieux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une bonne blague. Presque le même air que les jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'ils avaient une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Ou comme... Bref.

Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. Et depuis le jour de Noël, c'était pire. Pour un peu, le vieux fou se serait levé de sa chaise pour tourner sur lui-même tout en battant des mains, tant il avait semblé réjoui en voyant paraître le rejeton Potter.

Évidemment, Severus était encore plus méfiant, et notamment en ce qui concernait le gamin. Déjà que celui-ci ne brillait par son intelligence... Dire qu'il aurait dû être doué en Potions ! Non, au lieu de cela, il avait hérité du don de son père pour fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Toujours est-il que le Maître des Potions avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout. Et pour une fois, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce satané Quirrell.

Son instinct de professeur ne pouvait pas le tromper. Harry Potter errait à travers les couloirs la nuit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se saisir de lui ? Ce crétin de James Potter ne pouvait quand même pas avoir transmis à son rejeton ses astuces pour vadrouiller à travers le château sans se faire prendre. N'est-ce pas ?

Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il était certain que le directeur était au courant des agissements du garçon. Et qu'il laissait faire en toute impunité. De toute évidence, Albus Dumbledore commençait à devenir sénile.

Severus Rogue avait fini par acquérir la conviction que le cornichon se rendait systématiquement dans une même salle. Celle-là même, justement, où le directeur lui avait expressément interdit de mettre les pieds.

Une nuit, n'y tenant plus, il entra dans cette pièce, bien décidé à prendre le garçon sur le fait. Il savait déjà combien de points il allait ôter à Gryffondor d'office. Sans compter ceux qu'il pourrait encore retirer, en fonction des agissements qu'il allait surprendre. Non, vraiment, il avait toutes les raisons d'y aller.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le professeur se figea sur le seuil. La salle semblait vide. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était pourtant certain... Il s'avança. Si c'était bien là que Potter venait, il devait y avoir des traces, des indices, quelque chose.

Il regarda de tous les côtés et finit par s'approcher du grand miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il remarqua une inscription sur le dessus de celui-ci. Il plissa les yeux, n'arrivant pas bien à la lire. Il se rapprocha encore, se demandant ce que signifiaient ces mots mystérieux, ce langage inconnu.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il plongeait avidement son regard dans le miroir. Là... Là... C'était impossible... C'était impossible et pourtant... Et pourtant, Lily se tenait là, devant lui.

Lily... Lily se tenait là, dans une longue robe blanche qu'il l'avait déjà vue porter, durant l'été. Et surtout, Lily lui souriait. Lily le regardait avec joie. Lily lui ouvrait les bras. Lily l'appelait à elle. Lily lui avait pardonné, et elle l'aimait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus tendit la main, ne rencontra qu'une surface dure et froide. Lily... Il voulait tellement la rejoindre, la retrouver, que tout soit effacé... Il tomba à genoux devant le miroir, sa main toujours posée dessus.


End file.
